Christmas Present
by KarinMarren
Summary: Finn tiene un regalo muy especial para su hermanastro.


Finn aquella mañana se había despertado feliz tarareando cualquier canción, bajó las escaleras de su nueva casa y se sentó frente a la televisión para disfrutar de la programación navideña.

Kurt se unió a él más tarde, se había levantado antes pero se estaba preparando el desayuno.

Que temprano te has levantado hoy- le dice mientras se sienta a su lado con un bol de cereales en la mano.

¿Si?- pregunta sonriente- será que me invade el espíritu navideño- dice mientras sonríe y le roba unos cereales a su hermanastro- por cierto ¿qué vas a querer por navidad?

¿Un novio? – contesta bromeando mientras aparta el bol para que no le quite más cereales.

Venga ya, pide algo en serio.

Hablo en serio- dice con una sonrisa- y tú ¿qué quieres?

Sonará a tópico, pero una bufanda me sería muy útil.

Está bien, te haré una, creo que el gris marengo te sienta muy bien- se levanta de golpe- creo que debería ir comprando la lana…

Guay ¿vas a hacerla tú?- sonríe agradecido- pero… espera… no me has dicho- comienza decir mientras le ve marcharse- lo que quieres de verdad…

Pocos días después Finn sigue buscando que regalarle a Kurt, ha buscado en sus catálogos de ropa, nada asequibles, preguntado a Burt y a Mercedes, pero sigue sin solución, hasta que de pronto se encuentra con alguien que puede cambiar la situación.

Hey, Sam- le llama- pareces decaído, tío ¿ha pasado algo?

Me ha dejado…- dice tristemente- Quinn me ha dejado hace unos días, sin dar explicaciones.

Pues… - se queda pillado, sin respuesta aparente, pero con una gran idea en mente- deberías hacer una cosa, deja de pensar en ella y disfruta, sal con otra gente y diviértete, pasarlo bien te ayudará a olvidar.

¿Crees que es buena idea?

Por supuesto, y tengo una buena propuesta.

Finalmente llega el día de navidad y los hermanos se reúnen en una cafetería para darse sus regalos.

No entiendo porqué hemos tenido que venir aquí- se queja Kurt sentándose en una de las mesas.

Es que mi regalo sólo te lo puedo dar aquí- contesta Finn sonriente sentándose también.

Bueno, pues toma- le entrega un paquetito envuelto en papel brillante con un enorme lazo.

Finn lo desenvuelve y es una bufanda gris claro y marengo a rayas.

Es genial- dice poniéndosela- justo lo que quería.

¿Cuál es mi regalo? – pregunta impaciente.

Creo que no tardará en llegar.

Sam llega corriendo hacia la mesa, con un abrigo y una bufanda azules, e incluso guantes, con cara de estar muerto de frío.

Siento llegar tarde- se disculpa- me ha pillado un atasco.

Tranquilo, acabamos de sentarnos.

Kurt se siente ajeno a la conversación pero decide hablar.

¿Qué hace aquí Sam? –pregunta nervioso.

Pues… - se ríe Finn- bueno, te haces cargo ¿no? –le dice al rubio levantándose- he quedado con los chicos de equipo así que me tengo que ir, que os divirtáis…

Pero… pero… Finn… - Kurt se queda mirándole marchar mientras Sam se coloca en su sitio.

Ambos se quedan mirándose tímidamente en silencio como si no se conocieran de nada.

No sé qué te habrá dicho Finn pero siento que te hayas visto obligado a…

No, que va- dice sonriendo- he venido porque he querido, Finn me dijo que habíais quedado hoy y ya que estaba sin plan pues he decidido venir. La verdad es que tenía ganas de verte, desde que te fuiste a Dalton a penas nos hemos visto.

Ya veo…

Además, no es como si fuese una cita ¿no?- se ríe- me dijo que también vendría Mercedes y tu amigo Blaine.

¿Qué?

¿No?

Quiero decir… sí, claro…

Aunque no me importaría pasar la tarde contigo, la verdad, desde que nos conocimos, creo que eres la única persona que ha sido honesta conmigo.

¿En serio?- se sonroja- que… ¿qué me dices de Quinn?

Se queda en silencio.

Ella me ha dejado… -se pone muy serio.

Oh dios…- piensa Kurt algo traspuesto- ¿cómo puede ser Finn tan retorcido?

Pero no quiero hablar de eso… - continúa- ¿no tardan mucho estos dos?

Ahora que recuerdo, Blaine me dijo que no sabía si podría venir…

Vaya y ¿Mercedes?

Ni idea… - no sabe que escusa poner.

Bueno ¿y si vamos pidiendo algo de comer?

Claro.

Pasan las horas y ambos se van dando cuenta de que tienen cosas en común, y conocen aspectos de sus personalidades que jamás sospecharon que tendrían.

Así que ¿eres aficionado a la ciencia ficción y los comics?

Pues sí, desde muy niño siempre me han gustado – sonríe el rubio feliz por el interés de su amigo.

Creo que la única película que he visto de ciencia ficción es Wolverine…

¿Te gusta X-Men?

Hugh Jackman está de muerte.

Sam comienza a reírse, nunca hubiese esperado tal respuesta y le choca pero a la vez le divierte, mientras que Kurt sonríe tímidamente y se arregla el pelo.

Qué lástima que no podemos hablar así más seguido.

Bueno, siempre podemos llamarnos y quedar…

Tienes razón- coloca su móvil sobre la mesa y lo empuja hacia Kurt- apúntame tu número.

Kurt no sabe qué hacer ni que decir pero ante la insistencia de Sam coge el móvil y guarda su número en la agenda.

Espero que no tengas ningún otro Kurt –bromea sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

Deja el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa y justo cuando va a soltarlo, la mano de Sam se aproxima a recogerlo y se tocan, por unos segundos ninguno de los dos hace el amago de apartarse, pero finalmente Kurt lo hace avergonzado.

Te doy… te doy un toque para que guardes mi número…

De acuerdo…

De nuevo el silencio y la vergüenza se apoderan de la conversación y ninguno de los dos hace nada, sólo el sonido del móvil de Kurt con la canción "The most wonderful day of the year" ambienta de forma navideña el ambiente.

Ya ves…- dice de pronto- ambiente navideño hasta en el móvil…

Sam sonríe dulcemente, lo cual hace reaccionar a Kurt inesperadamente y le hace levantarse de golpe.

¿Ocurre algo?- se preocupa el rubio.

No, es que se me ha hecho tarde, creo que volveré a casa.

Espera, te acompaño, tengo el coche.

No es necesario, de verdad- Kurt se va hacia la puerta cuando Sam le detiene agarrándole la mano.

Espera, no me importa acompañarte.

Se miran por unos segundos como hipnotizados, buscando en sus ojos respuestas a preguntas sin realizar.

Vaya, vaya- oyen una voz femenina junto a ellos- otra pareja afortunada- resulta ser la camarera que llamando la atención de todos.

¿Qué? ¿pareja afortunada?- se asombran ambos.

Claro, estáis bajo el muérdago.

Tenéis que besaros- grita alguien entre las mesas.

Kurt traga saliva mientras Sam aprieta fuertemente su mano.

¿Vas a hacerlo?- pregunta Kurt nervioso con manos temblorosas.

¿Quieres que lo haga?

Kurt desvía la mirada, una pregunta como esa viniendo de él le hace ruborizarse e inconscientemente acaricia su mano, lo que para Sam es una señal de aprobación y sin pensarlo, le besa.

Sus manos están entrelazadas y se aprietan, al igual que sus labios que se buscan y besan como si de esa forma no volviesen a separarse jamás.

Oh dios…- susurra Kurt a unos milímetros de los labios de Sam- … te quiero…

La gente comienza a chillar y a aplaudir como si fuese una boda. Ambos salen de allí, avergonzados, pero aun así agarrados de la mano. Suben al coche y siguen sin hablar, incluso tras un buen rato de viaje con paradas en semáforos, ninguna de los dos dice nada. Finalmente, llegan a la residencia Hummel.

Sam, quizás no debí decir aquello… yo… - Kurt mira tímidamente a su amigo, ambos están aún sentados en el coche, y él se dispone a abrir la puerta- de verdad… lo sient… - Sam le interrumpe con un beso.

No tienes que disculparte por nada- concluye con una sonrisa.

Kurt se baja del coche y va hasta la puerta, Sam le mira desde el coche sonriente y se despiden con la mano. Abre puerta con sus llaves y cruza la entrada, justo entonces la voz de Finn le detiene.

¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó el regalo?

Genial… era justo lo que quería.


End file.
